The present invention relates to a vacuum insulated switch-gear and its height adjusting method, and it is suitable to apply a vacuum insulated switch-gear assembly comprising plural vacuum insulated switch.
A vacuum insulated switch-gear is highly regarded for realizing downsizing, easy maintenance, environmental load reduction and the like.
A well-known vacuum insulated switch-gear is disclosed, for example, in a patent reference 1 (Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2007-209077).
In the reference 1, disclosed is a vacuum insulated switch-gear comprising a switch making interruption and disconnection functions, a main circuit forming the switch, a solid insulated bus bar connected with one end of the main circuit conductor to supply power to the main circuit, a cable connected with the other end of the main conductor and connected with a load to supply the power to the load.
As the solid insulated bus bar has a good insulating performance, it makes possible to shorten a clearance between poles and thereby to contribute downsizing of the vacuum insulated switch-gear.
In general, with regard to several types of switch-gears, regardless of the vacuum insulated switch-gear, they are often arranged and connected to each other side by side in plural rather than alone. As practical modes of connecting the switch-gears to each other, several types of connection between bus bars, between a bus bar and cable, or between cables, are adopted.
In a vacuum insulated switch-gear described in the patent reference 1, the bus bar is structured by a solid insulated bus bar. The solid insulated bus bar is able to shorten an insulation distance between the solid insulated bus bars because the insulation ability thereof is better in comparison with the air insulation, therefore, it contributes to downsizing of the whole device. In addition, it also contributes to assure the safety of workers by covering a surface of the solid insulated bus bar with a conductive rubber maintained at ground potential. Accordingly, it is desired to use the solid bus bars in connecting the bus bars to each other.
The solid insulated bus bar has a structure in which a rod type copper wire is covered, for example, with a silicone rubber having insulating properties and a conductive rubber covering the silicone rubber while keeping the ground potential around the silicone rubber. The solid insulated bus bar having such a structure has no flexibility. Therefore, in the case that a dimensional error between adjacent the vacuum insulated switch gears is caused in a vertical direction of them, for example, it caused by factors that the seating place on which each of the vacuum insulated switch gear seated is not flat or the switch gear has a dimensional error by itself in size thereof in manufacturing process, and so on, the dimensional error cannot be absorbed.
As a result, if there is the dimensional error between adjacent the vacuum insulated, it may be difficult to connect the solid insulated bus bars of the adjacent vacuum insulated switch-gears to each other.